


I forgot I was invisible okay?!

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, Ghostly Shenanigans, accidental arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Sock forgets that only Jonathan can see him. Leading to some very... Explosive results.
Kudos: 24





	I forgot I was invisible okay?!

It had started as a normal enough day for the bleach blond teen. Wake up and get ready for school. Sock greeting Jonathan with his usual cheery energy in the kitchen. Sock floating about following him around throughout the day. All his new normal.

He's more like a weird friend than a demon that's meant to haunt him in Jonathan's opinion. Also it's hard to take Sock seriously when he constantly flirts with him and is as happy go lucky and clumsy as he is.

Those last two things are the factors that helped cause today's incident. Jonathan was in science class doing the room up to some experiment he had little care for. Sock however is looking around the room with immense curiosity. He always loved science class. Learning how things are made, how they work. It all fascinated him.

Sock in his curious wanderings decided to pick up one of the many chemical filled beakers to inspect it. Jonathan sees this and is glad to be on the other side of the room because an immense sense of dread set in and was immediately validated by the screams of at least five people at once.

Sock jolted and ended up dropping the beaker right into another batch of chemicals. Resulting in an immediate bang followed by fire.

Sock in this moment tried to do something about the flames from using his demonic powers to try and control the flames to grabbing a fire extinguisher which made more people freak out at another floating object among the flames. Not exactly a good time.

Standing outside for roll call watching the school burn gives him very mixed emotions. He's upset over how bad this could have been. There are two upsides however. First is everyone has gotten out safely. Second is he hated this place so seeing it being destroyed is rather nice in a way.

He's pretty sure he had a dream like this once. Except no one was inside and it involved him pouring gasoline everywhere before tossing a cigarette onto a trail of gas. Watching the bright flames light up the night sky. Oh look it's falling apart like in his dream.

Sock is beside him staring at it all obviously upset over this whole mess. He still has to say something though.

"So.... What was your thought process?"  
Jonathan asked slowly.

Sock groaned wringing his scarf in his hands "I forgot I was invisible okay! Fuck!" Was the response that the demon gave.

Jonathan's sighed and his look softened. "Fuck it, no one died and I at least got a few days off before they start sending us to other schools"

The blond shrugged with his words then reached into his pocket for his smokes. Jonathan sparked it and relaxed momentarily.

Sock figures that's a decent enough silver lining. They aimlessly chat until a teacher comes up to Jonathan. "Well everyone is accounted for and the fire department is here. So after everyone in your class has given a statement to the police you can leave" he said purposefully ignoring the fact Jonathan is smoking.

"Okay which way are they?" He asked

The man pointed and Jonathan took another long drag then put out his cig exhaling the smoke then walked in the general direction.

The officer was interviewing the first person to shout. "It was floating! Just randomly! I swear it was floating!" She declared.

The officer has heard this from about seven others. Their work as a cop lets them know none of them are lying.  
She doesn't want to think about what that implies.

Jonathan nearly backed away but stood around. The girl from his class looked right at him. "Jonathan, you saw it float right?! You're the one everyone calls the ghost whisperer! Did you see what did it?!" She was so desperate it hurt.

Jonathan now has another situation he doesn't want to deal with. The cop looks very intrigued now with him. If the saying "This bitch" had an expression Jonathan currently has it.

"I saw it float, but no I don't know what caused that. And officer I tend to talk to myself out of boredom or sort my thoughts. Ghost whisperer is just an unfortunate nickname" Jonathan spoke flatly

"Where were you standing when it happened?" The officer asked

"Near the teachers desk on the other side of the room. I was waiting to ask him a question" Jonathan answered.

The cop looks over Jonathan. Then the girl. "Was he standing around there?" She asked for confirmation.

Jonathan frowned at her question and was about to tell her to ask their teacher but was beaten to it

"Yeah, he w-was just st-standing near the desk. There was a few others too" the girl answered.

'Thank god' Jonathan thought and felt a fair bit of his ire towards being singled out earlier shrank.

He was only asked a few more questions then was allowed to leave. So he gladly fucked off and headed for home.

"I'm still feeling the need to apologize for this" Sock admitted.

Jonathan turned and looked at him "It was an accident. A big and rather dangerous one. But still an accident."

Sock gave a small smile at that trying to cheer up. He isn't sure why he's so upset over this. Personally if this had happened when he was alive he's almost certain he would have made things worse and make sure not as many people wouldn't get out.

What's different? What changed?  
He takes one look at Jonathan's face. The sympathetic look he's giving and then it clicks.

He's becoming better because of him and there's not a damn thing he can do to stop it.

"I'm so getting fired" Sock muttered floating after his human counterpart.


End file.
